


She's Cute

by Nuhra



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anime/Manga Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: After having her heart broken over and over, Alina finds someone new walk into her life...---A Zoyalina High School AU.
Relationships: Zoya Nazyalensky/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 8





	She's Cute

Sitting alone in an empty sports hall, Alina was crying.

Huddled in the store room alongside basket balls, witches hats and hoops, she wiped her eyes. The boy she’d had eyes on since first year, Mal had ungracefully rejected her.

Leaving a love letter in his locker, she asked for him to meet her behind the gymnasium. With all the might in her heart she said, “Will you please go out with me?”

His reply was a short and simple no.

He’d left her alone. Feeling stupid. She was an idiot.

Alina had only fantasied about his moment everyday since junior year. Staring at him when she was pretending to read a book, blushing when their eyes met. She’d wanted him. And when she finally worked up the courage to ask him out she was met with rejection.

“Stupid, Alina.” She muttered to herself.

Her relationship with Aleksander had ended after only a week. Despite being plain and boring, the dark tall boy had taken a liking to her. But in the end they were too different. He liked horror movies and she liked fantasy movies.

She preferred the movies to lord of the rings while he preferred the books. He liked herring while she hated it.

After one week it became clear they were both too different to stay together so they broke it off. Genya had encouraged Alina to go after Mal to nurse her broken heart… What a lot of good that turned out to be.

Hiding her face in her hands, she heard a yell,”What are you doing here?”

Alina stiffened, feeling herself meeting the cold gaze of Zoya. The Student council president and leader of the Kendo club. Alina quickly dried her eyes dry and got to her feet stammering.“No-no-nothing.”

Zoya raised an eyebrow,”Nothing?”

Alina nodded, sheepishly.

“Looks like you’ve been crying to me. The gymnasium if off-limits after hours. Get out.”

She was being blunt and harsh. That’s what she was known for being. An Ice Queen.

Dragging her feet, Alina trended past Zoya, out of the sliding doors and back out in the open. She could stop more tears from falling from her eyes.

“Get out, Alina!” Zoya growled.

Alina just nodded again, shuffling away to the exit. An empty,”OK,” escaping her lips.

Almost at the door, she feels a tug at her sleeve.“Wait,” Zoya huffed.

Alina turned, sobbing, as snot ran from her nose. She must have looked awful.

“Here.” Zoya placed a neat blue handkerchief into Alina’s hand.

Alina gave a soft smile, nodding in gratitude as she walked away.

♦

“He said ‘No’,”Alina said.

“No.” Genya gasped.

“Yes.”

“NO.”

“Yes.”

“NO!” She yelled.

Alina felt the whole class staring at them, as they ate lunch.

“Yes, Genya, _Shhh,”_ She put a finger over her lip.

“I’m so sorry,” Genya pouted, wrapping her arms around Alina.”Poor thing, first Aleksander and now Mal…” She pressed a kiss to Alina’s forehead,”Don’t give up there are plenty of fish in the ocean.”

“Fish in the sea.” Alina corrected.

“What?”

“It’s fish in the sea.”

“Oh, well, there are plenty of fish in the sea, Alina.”

Genya sat back at her desk and gave a solemn nod,  as she ate her sandwich. Alina blinked trying to keep her mouth from gaping, instead settling on eating. 

“What about Nikolai?” Genya asked.

Alina scrunched up her face,“Nikolai? Are you serious? How many times has he gone into brawls and ‘caused trouble? He’s way too crazy for me. He’s reckless and-”

“Charming.”

“And stuck-up.”

“And rich.”

“Not the point, Genya. He’s not my type. If I was desperate enough to go after Nikolai I’d try asking out David.”Alina blurted.

The moment those words left her lips Genya blushed. She drew circles into her desk with her finger and she nibbled meekly at her sandwich. It couldn’t be. Alina didn’t believe it.

“David’s not _that_ bad,” Genya said. 

Genya has a crush on David. Not wanting to make fun of Genya, she just agreed. Her eyes trailed through the classroom window where she caught the silky jet-black hair of Zoya passing by. Jumping to her feet Alina waved at Genya.

“I’ve got to go for a second, I’ll be right back.” She blurted.

“Where are you-”

“Gotta go!”

Alina dashed throw the desks and opened the classroom door, the wide hall filled with uniformed students talking and loitering around. Zoya was walking, her back turned, followed by two other members of the Student council.

Swiftly Alina stepped over and called out.“Zoya.”

It took a moment for Zoya to turn around. Her eyebrows were raised  in surprised. She opened her mouth to address Alina, but she quickly spoke before Zoya could.

“I wanted to return this,” Alina said, pulling a neatly folded blue handkerchief from her skirt pocket, holding it out to Zoya. “Thank you so much.”

Zoya looked disgusted.

“I washed it,” Alina added quickly.

Zoya blushed slightly, quickly accepting the handkerchief from Alina’s hand.

“Thanks for giving it back,” She said, turning heels and walking off.

“Who was that?” Asked the girl next to Zoya.

“Alina.” She responded.

“Who?” The other girl asked.

“Just a cute girl from class.”

Alina felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

Zoya called her cute.

♦

The following day the teacher droned on to the class. Alina found herself looking up and down form her notes, her eyes trailing to Zoya sitting in the front several rows away. She quietly ripped  some paper from her book and wrote on it:

_Do you really think I’m cute?_

_Y/N_

_Alina._

Folding the paper she awkwardly waited for the teacher to be turned around before she tapped Genya on the shoulder. She was sitting in front of her and gave her a confused expression. Alina pointed at Zoya, and pushed the note onto her desk.

Genya blinked but didn’t say a word. The risk of getting caught was too great. Anxiously Alina pulled her head down, and kept writing in her notebook. Hardly able to focus on the teachers words as she glanced up to Zoya opening the note.

After several minutes she wrote on it and Genya handed it back to Alina. With her heart hammering she opened the note a nd  read :

_You heard that?_

Alina face shot up at Zoya, the side of her face glaring at Alina, her expression unreadable. Flustered and confused, Alina gave a nod at her, Zoya silently scoffing and looking back at her wordbook, furiously writing, not looking back.

Alina glanced quickly at Genya, who was watching. She shrugged before getting back to her school work. Now Alina felt more confused and lost, feeling herself sink into her chair wishing she’d never written the note to Zoya.

♦

The class room was empty. The bell rang signalling the end of the day and Alina waved her goodbye To Genya. Slipping up from her seat she felt a shadow looming over her shoulder. Turning around she meet the cold blue glare of Zoya. Quickly Alina picked up her leather randoseru and marched her way to the front door.

“Wait!” Zoya called, Alina paused, her back turned. “I want to talk to you.”

She slowly turned to face Zoya, expecting her same icy expression. Instead Alina was taken by surprise. Zoya’s face was soft, vulnerable.

“What is it?” Alina asked, timidly.

Zoya shifted on her feet and said bluntly,”I do think you are cute.”

Alina  felt her cheeks  heat up.

She continued,”I think you’re cute. You’re shy and hopeless, it’s...endearing.”

Alina was speechless. How was she meant to respond to that? Zoya had just complimented her, and she was completely lost for words.

“Are you alright?” Zoya asked.

“ You think...you think I’m cute?” Alina stammered.

Zoya simply nodded.

A giant grin  crept on Alina’s face. “I always thought you were pretty,” Alina confessed.

Zoya’s face became flustered,  a smile on her face.

“ Does that mean you like me?” Alina asked.

Zoya gave a very sober expression,”What do you think?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

Zoya’s mouth was gaping. Alina was scared she’d said something wrong, not expecting what happened next. Zoya came in front of Alina, holding her hands in hers and leaning down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

Sunlight warmed Alina’s cheeks as they filtered through the class curtains, both of them in each others embrace alone.

From that moment forward Alina’s heart was no longer broken.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing a ton of Zoyalina art, which inspired me to write this short fic.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a Kudos.


End file.
